


The leading role

by Nachtstrasse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtstrasse/pseuds/Nachtstrasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since six month there's this relationship between Chris and Josh - without even the try to have sex...</p>
<p>Josh is full of testosterone, not knowing how to handle it anymore. He has to speak with Chris... Now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The leading role

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Oneshot, because I'm always in this struggle, what the title says. Sometimes I don't really know who's the leader of this pairing and who's bottom. However... ;)

If Josh told anybody he was in a relationship without any kind of sex within six month they've been dating, the person would have laughed about it. But as unbelievable it sounded, it was bad reality.

While sitting in the train home, Josh had much time to think. Too much for his taste. It was his first relationship with a man, his best friend even. The reasons they haven't had sex yet? Josh had the feeling it wasn't the right time for it. They knew eachother since third grade and Josh was sure about being with another person had already lead to this special event a long time ago, maybe they just have waited a few days. But with Chris it was different. Josh already heard of the rumour, nerds like him doesn't need much physical contact or intimacy. Within this six months Josh tried it a few times to attract Chris with kisses, different slight touches which should have shown the significance of this event to him... That he wanted him. But Chris never even had the ambitions to go on with the typical flow.

Meanwhile Josh was kinda desperate, didn't know how to handle this topic. Did Chris even really like him? Wasn't he good enough? In one weak moment he already thought Chris would be frigid, callous or something else. Why didn't he want to have sex with him?

His phone vibrated, it was Sam, texting him: "Hey cutie, watcha doing?" Josh felt bad, didn't know what to answer. A minute later he texted back: "On my way home. Have too many thoughs." - "Is it about this thing with Chris again?", she asked back. "I'm full of testosterone, what do you think?" - "Stop asking questions back, hun. You gotta do something about that." - "I tried! It's not that I'm stupid or something like that, you know!" - "Have you ever talked with him about it?", she asked. - No, he didn't! "No, of course not. I think if he wants it too he'll react to my invitation, guess not?" Her answer came quick: "Did he already...?" Josh didn't know what she meant, a second later he realized something: Both of them never ever had sex before. Not even with anyone else. Chris was a dork, even a broad hint wouldn't be straight enough. Chris was such a dewy-eyed nerd that he probably doesn't even know why Josh was touching him like that. "Do I really have to punch him in the dick before he wants to fuck me?" Josh sent this message without even thinking about the words he used, but Sam wasn't someone loss of words: "Do you even know if he wants to be the top of things?" Josh was glad she didn't see him, his face went all red and he grinned. A moment later she texted again: "Just speak with him Josh. He will understand I guess and you'll see he really loves you!" - "You think so?" - "He already told me yesterday and that's why you have to talk! He asked me if there's something wrong with you." Josh was touched by Chris' worries about him. "Ok, I'll talk to him. We just have a date later." - "Perfect! Good look, cutie!"

A few hours later Josh waited. He stood in front of the mirror, styling his hair as the door bell rang. He took a deep breath, because in the meantime he thought about all things happened and he got more and more nervous about the upcoming conversation. He opened the door and there he was with his five-layered shirts and jackets, ready to go. "Hey bro, you're ready for the movie?", he asked but Josh shook his head. "Come on in, we have to talk.", he answered and walked his way to the living room. Chris followed him, looking confused: "Did I do something wrong?" - "No, just sit down..."

Josh didn't know how to begin. This topic was easy to discuss with everyone else but not with Chris. One wrong word and their relationship was history, he thought. "What do you want to talk about?" Chris asked and Josh noticed this comforting sound in his voice what made it a bit easier. "It's just... I mean, this shouldn't sound rude or something, but..." Chris waited, his eyebrows raised. Josh was looking at him, could he ever be mad at him?

"We're together for six months now... Are you happy?", he started, asking softly and Chris smiled. "Should I have a reason, not to be happy?" he responded and Josh smiled. "Are you happy too?", Chris asked with a slight frightened sound in his voice. "Yes, yes I'm very happy, don't worry!", he reassured Chris. "It's just because... I don't know how to talk about it, I mean, we're 17 and 18 years old..." Chris wasn't sure what this was going to: "Just say it, goddammit!" Josh bit his lip and looked over to him: "Didn't you ever had the urge to have sex with me?" Now the thing was out and Chris formed a loudless 'Ohh' with his lips, a moment later his glance was serious. "You ask me if I ever had the urge to have sex with you? Really?" Josh just responded with a further look and Chris started to laugh. "Of course I had." He said it, as it was totally obvious. The next moment he took a deep breathe: "I just don't know who's taking the..." - "... leading role?" Josh ended the sentence and Chris nodded. "You're so cute cochise!" Chris was exerted to be more clear: "I didn't want to force you to take a final role and I was unsure if I could... accept what happens while... you know..." Josh knew what he meant. It was completely new for the both of them and their personalities were so strong, it wasn't obvious, who' taking the lead if they would have sex. But now that Chris was talking about it in a way Josh could accept, it wasn't important... Not anymore.

Chris wants to say something, but Josh closes his mouth with a kiss, laying his hand on his cheek. He deepens the kiss and closes his eyes for a moment, before he's looking up at him again. Josh is determined not to let slip off the situation again. He wanted Chris for so long. Now the thing is out, he don't want to loose another opportunity. "Take me... Now!", he whispers with a longing voice. Chris isn't sure what to do, but Josh slips off his first two layers, a jacket and a jumper. After that, things going on it's own. Josh leans his forehead on Chris': "Please... I beg you!", he murmurrs to Chris, whose glance is a bit shy. They kiss, Josh feels like it is the longest kiss they ever shared. Chris unbuttons another of his shirts and pulls it over his shoulders, but he forgot to open the buttons at his wrists first so it doesn't come off. Still busy with opening them, Josh takes his chance and slides down to the floor, grabbing after the belt of Chris' Jeans and buckles it off. As he touches the waistband, Chris looks over to him. His gaze is still a bit shy, but his slight opened lips makeing Josh more determined than before. Chris wears some of those old jeans with just a few buttons on it's front. He stops trying to get out of his shirt and starts watching Josh. With every button he opens, Chris breath goes deeper. After he unbuttoned them all, Chris leans back, just to help Josh pulling his pants down. Still captured in his shirt he can't do anything about it, as Josh starts to stroke over his underwear, down his happy trail. But right before he's reaching the sensitive part of Chris he bends over him, just to give him another kiss. He notices the few pearls of sweat on Chris' forehead: "You still wearing too many clothes, cochise!", he says and gives Chris a lopsided grin, before they share another kiss. Somehow Chris can manage to get out of his shirt, pulling instantly his last two layers off. For Josh it's easy to take off his clothes. Chris helps him out of his Shirt, before he leans back again, following Josh with his eyes as he's kissing his way down his pale skin, right to Chris' underwear. The scent is clear and Chris is, as Josh expected in a way, not far away from ruining everything. But before Josh can even react, Chris is over him, just taking the leading role, pushing Josh down on the floor. He's staring at him and Josh notices a glance in his eyes he never had seen before. He grabs after Joshs wrists, pushing them beside his head and leans down to kiss his neck. He's leaving a hickey, then another, responded by Josh, moaning in need. Still holding on his wrists, Chris kisses down his way to Joshs tummy, slightly biting his skin, arousing him further more.

After Chris pulled down his Jeans and helped Josh out of his, he gives him an asking look, but everything is as Josh ever wanted. His role isn't important. He just wants to feels everything from Chris, just the whole of him. "Do you have any... lube?", Chris asks and Josh shakes his head. He does, but the way to his bedroom is too far away for his taste. He doesn't want to break up now. "I don't want to hurt you, okay?", Chris whispers. "Just be carefull. I trust you!", Josh responses, showing him a little smile. Chris knows that he can't keep his promise completely, so he's resting his face in the crook of Joshs neck, because he doesn't want to see the slight pain in Joshs face, as he's sliding slowly into him. Josh bites his lips, but can't hold a low sound of pain. The deeper Chris goes, the higher Joshs tense gets. His lips are shivering, he clenches his teeth, as Chris stops. "You're okay?" Chris' voice sounds raspy, huffing and deeper as usual. Josh lets out another sound, mixed out of pain and desire: "Just move... Please!", he's begging, feeling all dizzy in his head. He never imagined it would be a feeling like this, a pressure in his stomach, mixed with a total fucked up tense in his whole body. Josh grabs Chris hair as he starts to move, just kissing him passionately, biting his lower lip. Chris starts to moan, licking over Joshs upper lip and closing his mouth with another kiss. His moves getting a little out of control, further more because Josh is cramping all around him. Just a few moments later he's close to the peak, looking at his boyfriend, who's his eyes wide shut, pressing his head to the floor, moaning Chris' name. Another thrust later, he's reaching his climax, Josh following soon after him, combined with letting off a high pitched sound he has no control of. Chris still holds him, feeling the tips of Joshs fingernails in his shoulders, leaving marks. Chris collapses, breathing deep and licking his lips because they're dry. "Fuck, that was good!", he says with a cracked voice, responded by Josh, who's letting out a choked laugh. Chris notices the slight contractions around him, caused by Joshs laugh, groaning: "Whoa, whoa, give me a break, bro!" But Josh can't help it, the thought of torturing his friend is kinda thrilling. He bites on his tongue, giving Chris a little push, who grunts in need. "Just stop it, please!", he says with a sheepish grin on his lips.

"Don't ever think about leaving me!", Chris whispers a few moments later, responsed by Josh with a smile and another kiss. "Never Cochise... Never!" Chris' fingers running through Joshs hair, they share a gaze, clearly aware of their relationship reached another level.

"What about the movie?", Chris asks one hour later with a slight tired kinda voice. They moved over to the bed, just to give everything a little rest. Josh opens his eyes, just a slit wide. "Fuck the movie! I won't leave the bed this weekend!", he says and rolls on top of Chris' body, gliding with one hand down his side, just touching with his fingertips. "I just want to eat a pizza later... but first I have to deal with something...", he mumbles, kissing the skin of Chris' chest, moving down under the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome and will be replied - guaranteed! :)


End file.
